


A Visit to Mourn

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione receives a surprising visitor in St. Mungo's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit to Mourn

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine. It’s all JK Rowling’s.
> 
> This was written as an answer to the "Family Visit" challenge of the LJ community grangersnape100. It was my first drabble, and I hope you like it, even it being gloomy. Many thanks to GinnyW for beta-reading.

Hermione didn’t know how long she’d been there in St. Mungo’s after the battle. She didn’t have many visitors, since those who had survived were also abed. 

So, it was with surprise that Hermione met the black eyes staring at her when she woke up that morning. The eyes continued to stare, trying to say what its owner’s mouth couldn’t.

“I came here to turn back his wedding ring,” the mouth finally spoke.

Hermione stared at the ring now in her hand and let a tear fall. “Who are you?”

The retreating woman turned back and answered, “The last Prince.”


End file.
